There You'll Be
by KatoKathy
Summary: Draco/Cho/Harry  After losing Cedric, there were two others who was always there for her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fic, only the story. The info from the books might not be 100% accurate because either I changed it or I don't remember. It's been awhile since reading the books, even when I could just reach over to the book shelf and look it up. x) This will partially be a songfic and loosely based on the movie **Pearl Harbor**.

* * *

Her loud heartbeat and blood pumping within her ears, Cho Chang took several breaths to calm herself down. Loud curses and spells still rang from the other side of the walls. The war was not yet over. It was only a matter of time before she was discovered from her hiding spot behind the cold stone wall, body shadowed in the darkness.

The students that stayed to fight were running about on the floor above her and she could hear hysterical laughter from the attacking Death Eaters. Cho had lost her group of friends somewhere along the way when they were fighting.

She gripped her wand tightly and slid down the wall to catch her breath. Already, she had narrowly escaped some spells that were aimed at her; mind completely elsewhere to even think of a fast counter. She couldn't concentrate properly.

The Dark Lord promised everything will cease once Harry Potter surrendered himself, but that didn't stop the rest of the killers inside the school from their play.

It felt like hours since she heard that Harry decided to give himself up and that they were trapped in the Forbidden Forest. She was scared; praying he would defeat Voldemort and come back just fine. Everything will work out in the end. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she thought about him. About the _both of them_. And whatever dark future the Fates have written out for them.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could barely hear the loud shrieks through his mind that was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. The pleading cries of his mother. His abused body lay crumpled on the forest floor, half drenched in his own blood. The once glowing pale skin splattered with red.

"STOP IT!"

An all-too-familiar voice shouted and within his hazy vision, he could make out another person drop down beside him. The messy mop of jet black hair and sharp green eyes filled with regret bore into his soul.

"Potter." The weak sound emitting from his throat still dripped with hate, even at this time.

"Please don't! He hasn't done anything! I beg you my Lord, spare him!" Narcissa Malfoy kneeled, shaking and gripping at the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Oh get up sister and quit your pathetic whining!" Bellatrix Lestrange spat, "Your precious son was always a helpless little coward."

She sneered, "I'm quite surprised he has the nerve to betray our Lord. Either he did something very brave or very stupid before his gallant death."

A round of malicious laughter from the surrounding cloaked figures mixed with Narcissa's cries of protest echoed in the dark forest.

A sadistically, playful rasp pierced the air as the owner kicked away Narcissa's hands, "Dear Draco will be the example of yours and Lucius' constant failures." A red glint in his eyes when he smirked.

"NO! It's me you want! Leave him out of this!" Harry shouted up at Voldemort.

"Shut up..."

Equally covered in dirt and blood, Harry glanced down when he heard the retort from the person beside him. His rival. His enemy.

"I don't need YOU to defend me."

As much as Harry was never on good terms- or any at that- with Malfoy, he did not want him to die. Especially when all of this was his responsibility. It just wasn't right...

"Shut it, Malfoy! If you didn't get involved in the first place-"

"Scared you can't play hero this time?" Draco cut through.

They both stared at each other. Neither with anger or hatred; face emotionless. As if they were trying to read the others' thoughts.

"I really hate you, you know that, Potter?

The blood from his wounds continued to flow and he began to feel reality slipping away into darkness. But within it, lay a small shining light of hope. A girl with long ebony hair, smiling happily while waving at him. It was too bad he wasn't able to see that expression anymore. Draco turned back up to meet Harry's eyes and gave him a bitter smile.

"You better take care of her for me."


End file.
